blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cman12
Welcome to Black Cover Wiki! Hello There, Cman12! Welcome to ! I hope you'll stay for awhile in this Wikia. First of all, Thank you for your edit to the Yami Sukehiro page. Whether you were feeling nervous or excited on your first edit, we appreciate your effort! There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. Questions, Requests and Have Something On Your Mind? Then please leave a message on my talk page and maybe I could help you with anything! Unok (talk) 05:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Someone sent them to me, I think they may have found them on twitter. But, the information is true - so don't worry about that. EiryuuSlayer (talk) 14:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I can't find Nozel's, but here's Jack's https://mobile.twitter.com/nagabo1667/status/761587306935427072/photo/1 EiryuuSlayer (talk) 17:32, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Layout Guide Please, use the Layout Guide when creating new pages. Thanks. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:28, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Look over the Image Policy and other sections of the Manual of Style. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) The family trees were drawn out and detailed by the author. Again, refer to the Manual of Style before making large changes to pages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:02, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Please, don't remove the Clear templates. This affects how tables and other templates appear. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 03:12, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Images You'll be hard-pressed to find decent quality images before Monday in Japan, when the magazine is officially released. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 07:09, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Languages Actually Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and others do allow links to their foreign language wikia counterparts. Hence why Wikia (Fandom) set up the shortcut coding. This wiki doesn't bar their addition. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:53, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Was or Is? The convention when discussing fictional characters is to use the literary present tense. Characters who aren't alive in the story, like Acier, can be discussed using the past tense. As for apostrophes, they indicate possession. "Power and range" are aspects of "spell". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:50, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Yami Yami was ranked most muscular, not strongest, and his feats of strength were done with magical aid, thus "enhanced." Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:22, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Re:Grammar Plural nouns that end with an s'' only require an apostrophe. "Julius" is not a plural noun. Your other example lacks context. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 14:37, July 26, 2019 (UTC) A word that end's with a S doesn't require an apostrophe period. Take the recent chapter for example. When Yami and William go into the forest to see Julius' body, the translations has it as Julius' not Julius's.(Cman12 (talk) 14:44, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) Your first sentence makes no sense and indicates that you shouldn't be trying to lecture on grammar. Whether or not to follow singular nouns with ''apostrophe+s is up to style and personal taste. It's to avoid a string of s-sounds which people find harsh sounding. "Julius's" doesn't run afoul of this since it's no different from common words like "classes" and "businesses". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:02, July 26, 2019 (UTC) What do you mean personal taste? How can you put your personal taste on a wiki like this. Everything is suppose to have correct grammar. How can you compare a word that ends in "es" to a word that end's only with a "s". Your grammar is wrong and im not lecturing anyone. Im just trying to correct a mistake you made. Even the recent chapter that's out today show's that it's suposse to be Julius' not Julius's.(Cman12 (talk) 15:17, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) The comparison was for the sound of the words; that's the only reason why people will drop the additional 's'. I'm not against that entirely, but it is unnecessary in Julius's case. There are multiple styles of writing in English and each have variations on spelling and grammar rules (e.g., American vs. British English, serial comma). Just because Mangastream chooses one style doesn't mean we have to follow the same style. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:41, July 26, 2019 (UTC) The official translation also uses "Julius's". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Re:Gaja The title was about that specific Spirit Guardian's magic. *Chapter 1 is titled "The Boy's Vow". Asta/Yuno isn't the only boy in the series; the title is about their specific vow. *Chapter 117 is titled "The Two Spatial Magic Users". Finral and Langris aren't the only Spatial Magic users in the series; it's about those two specific mages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:12, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Re:Yuno It doesn't say that the squad is still the "Golden Dawn." Right before the timeskip, the badges are missing from the Golden Dawns' squad robes, and when a new captain is chosen, they can change the color and name of the squad, like Rill did. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:14, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Floga You're citing fan translations. #The Japanese uses the gender-neutral suffix ''-dono'' (殿). #In Viz's version, Leopold says, "Floga, the Fire Spirit Guardian who trained me, was incredibly strong, but..." Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:55, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Re:Yami stage zero Even Viz makes mistakes in translating sometimes. Dante is talking about Arcane Stage mages, not Stage Zero mages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:51, February 21, 2020 (UTC)